


Lights

by siluman_panda



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 01:12:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13043421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siluman_panda/pseuds/siluman_panda
Summary: [Fukase/Oliver] • "Cemburu sama kamera itu konyol, Haneda Fukase." • AU #BonAnniverasyaire





	Lights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rasyalleva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasyalleva/gifts).



.

**Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton**

**I gain no profit**

**HBD Rasya!**

* * *

 

  
"Sudah kubilang, bukan."

Mie instan versi _cup_ sudah kandas isinya sedari tadi. Konstelasi masih terlihat sama di langit malam. Peluru-peluru bintang sibuk berjatuhan menghiasi, menghidupkan hamburan gelombang _rayleigh_ sedemikian rupa.

Tidak ada alasan lain, malam ini sedang terjadi hujan meteor yang dapat dilihat dari seluruh penjuru dunia, orang-orang menyebutnya fenomena hujan meteor Geminids. Tidak ada orang yang tidak tertarik melihatnya. Termasuk gerombolan pecinta alam yang kini berkumpul di pinggir laut Miyagi. Menikmati dan mengabadikan momen langka itu dalam jepretan kamera. Tidak boleh dilewatkan kesempatan ini.

"Apa maksudmu dengan bukan?"

"Bukan ini yang aku minta kemarin. Kau tahu tidak bedanya ramen dan mie instan, Fukase?"

"Berisik, yang penting bisa dimakan. Jangan bawel, Oliver. Lagipula sudah kita habiskan "

"Rasanya beda di lidahku."

Di antara keramaian malam itu, kedua pemuda duduk bersebelahan, menatap hamparan samudera yang tak bisa mereka lihat ujungnya. Dunia ini begitu luas, banyak hal yang bisa terjadi kapan saja. Salah satunya adalah hujan meteor Geminids yang kini mereka lihat bersama teman-teman satu asosiasi mereka. Selama berhari-hari mereka memantau langit, untuk disatukan dalam _file_ penting tahunan. Arsip apalah. 

Mereka tergabung dalam Organisasi Pecinta Alam Miyagi. Kerjanya hunting berita dan orasi mengenai lingkungan kesana kemari. Pemerintah daerah bahkan menobatkan kelompok ini sebagai kelompok informal paling aktif tahun lalu. Tidak hanya lingkungan, mereka juga rutin mengadakan pertemuan sambil melihat langit malam seperti ini. Selain mengamati alam, juga sebagai ajang mempererat tali persahabatan. 

Organisasi ini tidak membatasi persyaratan, semua orang boleh bergabung. Dari yang masih sekolah atau telah bekerja. Tentu saja, kepengurusan tim inti tetap dipegang oleh yang lebih dewasa. Oliver dan Fukase masuk ke dalam kategori tersebut. Keduanya masuk dalam bagian seksi dokumentasi, klik-klik kamera kesana kesini. Hujan meteor ini akan menjadi berita besar di situs _web_ nanti. Orang-orang menyukai sesuatu yang berkilauan.

Oliver berdiri ketika memori kameranya hampir penuh, diketahui dari peringatan berupa kotak dialog yang muncul. Resolusi bagus selalu makan tempat, omong-omong.

"Foto aku juga, dong, Oliver. Masa' bintang terus yang kamu foto?" Fukase manyun.

"Cemburu sama kamera itu konyol, Haneda Fukase." Oliver masih sibuk mengganti memori di kamera yang terpasang pada tripod tak jauh dari mereka.

" _Barbeque_ nya siap nih, jangan pacaran terus di sana!" celetuk seseorang dari kejauhan. Di sana ramai berkumpul anggota klub yang akan makan malam. Seorang gadis melambai-lambai dengan paras riang gembira.

Oliver berkedut kesal. "Aku bukan pacarnya Fukase."

"Jahat kamu, Oliver. Terus ciuman kemarin itu apa?" Fukase bertanya. Oliver langsung kelagapan dan salah tingkah.

"Bu-bukan! Itu tidak sengaja!" sanggah Oliver. Ia memilih menyingkir dan bergabung bersama anggota yang lain untuk makan barbeque. Fukase menyusulnya dengan segera.

"Hee ... masa, sih?" usilnya.

Kemarin, keduanya kebetulan bertemu di jalan sehabis pulang kerja dan Oliver mabuk. Dan tentu saja Fukase melihat semuanya. Sesimpel itu.

"I—iya! Jangan tanya aneh-aneh lagi!"

Fukase tampak berpikir. "Terus kalimat _'Aku sebenarnya suka Fukase dari dulu'_ itu juga bohong?" Fukase tertawa jenaka saat mengingatnya. Kemarin saat mabuk, Oliver meracau hal itu terus menerus. Ya, Fukase sih sebenarnya tidak keberatan—

Oliver memilih mempercepat langkahnya, tentu saja Fukase tidak mau ketinggalan.

"Ih, jangan ngambek dong, Oliver! Tungguin aku!"

**Author's Note:**

> a/n : bingung dengan tema jadi mohon maklumi saja /YYYYYY. intinya sifat Oliver kontras sama isi hatinya ... mungkin? #ditampar
> 
> Happy birthday, Rasya! Semoga selalu diberi yang terbaik~~~~ maaf kadonya ga jelas begini. Makasih udah jadi temen curhatq juga disaat gundah gelisah galau merana. Sama temen2 lain juga yang udah bikin hhh waktu kita memang singkat tapi kalian presyes sekali /Y/ terutama NairelRaslain sebagai pelopor (?) dan juga Reasta, Berliana, EthernalDream, moonwaltz, madeh18, kenzeira
> 
> Sangat senang bisa kenal dadakan (?) sama kalian semua ehehehhe #APA
> 
> thanks for read
> 
> siluman panda


End file.
